


I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait

by WitcherSexual



Series: Birthday Fics [6]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Eskel Needs a Hug (The Witcher), Happy Ending, Hurt Eskel (The Witcher), Hurt/Comfort, Kaer Morhen, Kaer Morhen's Fanon Hot Springs (The Witcher), M/M, Not Beta Read, Protective Jaskier | Dandelion, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: He travelled with a caravan most days, playing for them, as well as helping them care for the young and elderly before he said goodbye to them and continued on the journey north, he had maybe a day or two left before he heard whispers of a murderous witcher staying in a cave. Jaskier maybe should have stopped to ask what the witcher looked like but he just altered his Path to enter the cave that he and Eskel had camped in before.
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Birthday Fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910425
Comments: 11
Kudos: 86





	I promise, you don't have to be afraid, I'll wait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lutes_and_dandelions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lutes_and_dandelions/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Lutes! 
> 
> Title from 'Little Do You Know' by Alex and Sierra

“Did you hear? A witcher went feral and killed a wee lassie,” Jaskier stopped drinking the ale in his hands, a witcher killing a child? Who? He leaned closer to the gossiping wife and listened to the next words, “Another wolf. Scarred to the devil and back, he left and is roaming the place for his next kill,”

_ A wolf, scarred. Wolf. Scarred. Eskel.  _

Jaskier stood with a shout of denial on his lips but he kept it quiet, Eskel would never hurt a child, he loved them too much. They were wrong, his Eskel was not a feral beast like they were making him out to be. He left the tavern, leaving a coin for his meal and he headed north without a second thought, he knew Eskel would be around the area of Ard Carriagh like he always was just before the solstice, and he was going to go care for his witcher. 

He travelled with a caravan most days, playing for them, as well as helping them care for the young and elderly before he said goodbye to them and continued on the journey north, he had maybe a day or two left before he heard whispers of a murderous witcher staying in a cave. Jaskier maybe should have stopped to ask what the witcher looked like but he just altered his Path to enter the cave that he and Eskel had camped in before. 

He made sure that no traps were laid before he took a step and looked around, he didn’t see Scorpion or any other tell tale signs of it being Eskel, but when he went a little further in his heart fell into his stomach.

“Eskel,” He dropped to his knees beside his witcher and pulled him into his arms, he could feel Eskel’s bones through his skin and he tried not to think about that as he ran a hand through his matted hair, “My love what has happened?”

Eskel shook slightly, the cold getting to him and Jaskier tried to wrap himself around him even more, trying to bring comfort to his wolf. “I killed her,” 

“No you didn’t.” Sure Jaskier didn’t know what happened but he knew for definite that Eskel had not killed the girl and he definitely wasn’t at fault for it, “Tell me what happened love,”

“I wasn’t fast enough, my fault,” He sounded so small, not the same man that Jaskier had left just before the summer season, he wasn’t the same Eskel, “She died in my arms,”

“Fuck,” Jaskier tightened his grip on his Wolf, he didn’t understand why Destiny was such a bitch to them all, Eskel worked so hard for everyone, he went without so others could have, but Destiny still fucked him over. “You are not at fault my love, you tried everything to save her,”

Eskel didn’t say anything and Jaskier for once kept quiet as well, he didn’t know what he could say to make his Wolf know he wasn’t at fault, but he knew he could hold him and let him know he wasn’t alone. 

The day got darker, the sun slowly dipping into sleep before Jaskier made a move and Eskel looked up at him with wide eyes, “Oh love, I am just moving to keep us warm, I don’t want us to freeze during the night,” Eskel nodded, moving as towards the back of the cave where his things were, Jaskier following behind him. 

Eskel sat on his heels and looked at Jaskier as he sat down, his Wolf made to lie down far from him and Jaskier raised an eyebrow before he spoke into the cave, “Come here Eskel, let me love you,” 

Eskel looked up at him, his eyes screaming in want but he shook his head and Jaskier frowned before he heard the soft whisper of his Wolf, “Not good, bad,”

“You are good, you are my sweet Kelly who always makes me happy, and right now I want to hold you,” Jaskier could feel his heart breaking as he spoke, how his Eskel thought of himself like that, and he wasn’t going to let him berate himself for trying his hardest. “You are my Kelly, my wolf, my love.” Eskel kept quiet as Jaskier whispered words of love to him before the bard felt himself drop into sleep, Eskel in his arms and safe. 

As the morning creeped up on them Jaskier opened his eyes and looked at Eskel in his arms, he was still asleep and he looked thinner and sicker than he had the night before, he had a beard that was scraggly and uncared for, and his hair was a matted mess that Jaskier wasn’t sure he would be able to save. 

Eskel stayed sleeping as Jaskier shifted away and started to look through his bag for something for his Wolf to eat and maybe a brush to make a start on his hair. Eskel slept through Jaskier changing into warmer clothes and having his own food, only waking when Jaskier touched his shoulder slightly. He flung his arms out, attacking the air as Jaskier moved away quickly to avoid getting hit. The witcher spotted him and stopped moving, his face falling and Jaskier moved to kneel beside him and bring him into a hug. 

“Jask?” Jaskier pulled away and looked at Eskel for a second, “Why are you here?”

“I am stopping you from hurting yourself more,” Eskel shrunk into himself and Jaskier hummed before speaking again, “You haven’t eaten in days, you look a mess, my love, why?” 

“No one wants me, they know I-” He cut himself off and Jaskier nodded in understanding, he pulled Eskel’s head to his chest and held him there as his witcher breathed deeply. “I’m sorry, I ruined everything,”

“My sweet you did nothing of the sort, humans blame what they don’t know. I think what you need is a winter in the keep with your family and a lot of warm baths and food,” Eskel shook his head and Jaskier narrowed his eyes, “It wasn’t up for debating, Yen is there already with the Cub so she can portal us up,"

“No, I want to walk,” Eskel tried to stand but he wobbled on his feet and Jaskier helped him back to the ground before he fell. 

“No. You can’t walk up the mountain, you need to keep your strength,” Jaskier made a move to grab his bag but Eskel held him tighter and he turned to see his witcher looking lost, “It’s okay my love, I am just getting the Raven,” 

Eskel reluctantly let him go and Jaskier pulled the silver Raven’s head out of his bag before saying a message and throwing it at the ground and watching a purple mist swirl around it before it disappeared, Yen would get the message as soon as she could. 

“Now, let’s get you cleaned up before we get to the keep,” Eskel kept quiet as Jaskier used his waterskin and cloth to clean his face of dried mud, his hands from dried blood, he helped him change from the armor into a different shirt so Jaskier could clean it for him. Jaskier started to head to the mouth of the cave, Eskel settled with some cheese and bread, but he felt a change in pressure and he looked up to see Yennefer standing with a frown on her face. 

“You called?” She called from her spot and Jaskier abandoned his goal of cleaning to go and greet her. He walked over, pulling her into a hug that she took after a second and she moved away to look at Eskel who hadn’t moved from his seat. “Fuck Eskel, you look a mess, you need food and a good drink in you.”

Eskel didn’t say anything as she moved closer to him, kneeling in the mud and pulling him into a hug, Jaskier started to pack their bags up again as Yen helped Eskel stand and lean against her before Jaskier looked up at them both. 

“I think that’s everything, Yen could you portal us right into the kitchen and get Vesemir there? I think Eskel might need him,” The witch nodded and started to wave her hand in the air before a portal formed and she gestured Jaskier through with the bags rising from the ground and following them, she walked behind them with Eskel holding himself up on her. 

Jaskier dropped to his knees, still not used to portals, but he pushed himself up again and looked around as he waited for the others to follow him. The bags dropped themself on the floor beside him just before he watched Yennefer and Eskel walk through as the portal closed, they moved Eskel to the seat just beside them and Jaskier heard the door open as Vesemir walked in and gasped at the state of Eskel.

“Pup, what happened?” Eskel shook his head and Vesemir looked at Jaskier who shook his head and mouthed later, “I have a stew ready, let Yennefer and Jaskier get your things away,” 

Jaskier nodded, looking to Yennefer who used her magic to lift the bags again and they walked to the door and into the hall, Jaskier keeping quiet and not wanting to speak where Eskel could hear him, but when Yen stopped them at the door to his room he started to tell her. 

“There was an accident. I heard about it a few weeks ago, a witcher ‘killed’ a girl, and I knew it was Eskel,” He took a shaky breath, trying not to cry as he remembered how skinny and defeated Eskel looked, “I knew he would be around Ard Carriagh so I started to walk up, but he was so skinny when I found him, he thinks it’s his fault for not being fast enough,” 

Yennefer hummed, and Jaskier tried to stop his shaky breathing as she seemed to be working on something in her mind, “I think he just needs to know you still love him, that he still has a family here,” They opened the door to his room, placing the bags at the foot of the bed before starting the fire and leaving the room again.

“Of course I love him, I would never hate him for anything,” Jaskier stopped speaking as he heard footsteps running down the stairs beside him and a shout of glee from the young girl as he opened his arms for a hug. “Hiya little cub,”

“Uncle Jask! You’ll never guess what Yen taught me!” Jaskier smiled softly as she started to explain the different things that she had been taught over the year, and he lifted her into his arms so they could walk back down to the kitchen to see Eskel and Vesemir. 

“Little menace why don’t we go and look at the potions? You can say your greetings to Uncle Eskel later,” Yennefer didn’t leave any room for arguing so Ciri grumbled and wiggled out of Jaskier’s arms before the two of them were walking towards the infirmary ward that they had changed to suit their needs. 

Jaskier took a deep breath and opened the door to the kitchen and walked over to where Eskel was seated beside Vesemir who was speaking quietly, as Jaskier moved closer he kissed the top of Eskel’s head as he sat down on the other side of him. 

“Hiya love,” Eskel made a noise as Vesemir pushed more food towards him and raised an eyebrow, “You wouldn’t happen to have enough for me?” Vesemir nodded, standing and moving to get more as Eskel stayed silent. “You need to eat Kelly,”

“Not hungry,” He mumbled and Jaskier didn’t argue with him as he moved away from the table and tried to stand again, pressing his weight against the table, “I’m going to sleep,”

“No you aren’t.” Jaskier and Eskel looked to Vesemir who placed Jaskier’s food in front of him and then pointed at the seat for Eskel, “You are sitting your ass down and finishing that bowl, then you are going to the baths with Jaskier and if you try to fight I’ll go with you,” Eskel nodded at his tone and sat back down but didn’t pick up his spoon until Jaskier handed it to him. 

The meal passed in silence, only the scraping of wooden spoons on bowls before Eskel placed his down and looked up to Jaskier and Vesemir, both standing and helping him from his seat and out of the room. They walked down into the hot springs, Vesemir leaving them at the door but they both knew he wouldn’t be far in case they needed him, and Jaskier helped Eskel strip from his clothes and into one of the colder pools. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and warm,” Eskel didn’t protest when Jaskier started to wash him with the soap he kept in the keep, and Jaskier hummed a small tune under his breath to keep the sound just away from deafening silence. “Can I cut your hair?” Eskel nodded and let Jaskier move to their blades for shaving and cutting their hair. 

Eskel moved to the seat that Jaskier beckoned him to and sat still as soft fingers moved to his hair and attempted to detangle the mess that it was, he gave up on some strands and used one of the blades to gently cut it away, trying not to pull to hard on his witcher’s hair. He finished with his hair, leaving it at shoulder length like it normally was but not matted like it had been. He moved his fingers to his beard and Eskel nodded slowly, so Jaskier picked up the shaving kit and gently lathered some soap on his face before he kissed his forehead and ran the blade along his cheek. 

He repeated the motions a few times, leaving his unscarred side clean shaven like he usually kept it, Jaskier kissed him again, dragging his hand to his Wolf’s cheek and gazing into his eyes. He turned Eskel’s head in his hand and lathered more soap onto his beard and carefully ran the blade down his face, making sure to not catch the rough scars as he moved. He moved away after a few minutes, taking in his witcher’s face and he smiled softly. He looked more like himself with every passing minute, they needed to make him feel like himself now. 

“Do you want to stay here for a little bit longer?” Eskel nodded and Jaskier moved into his lap so they were closer to the other. “Tell me what I can do, I am here for you,” 

“Stay,” Eskel whispered into his neck and Jaskier nodded and kissed Eskel softly before he let his witcher kiss his neck and hold him close. “Please,”

“I’ll always stay with you, until the sun dies and the moon doesn’t rise,” Jaskier didn’t mention the tears that fell down Eskel’s face, he knew his Wolf needed to know he wasn’t alone, that he had his family with him still, and if Jaskier died proving that then that is the price he would pay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a bonus!
> 
> The door to the baths opened, and Jaskier looked up to see Eskel, Lambert and Geralt all shirtless and talking, he focused on his Wolf in the middle with a smile. It had been almost a full season since he had found him in the cave, but with the help of his family he had gotten to look more like himself everyday; Jaskier couldn’t even see his ribs anymore.
> 
> “I think your bard is hungry,” Lambert joked and Jaskier teared his eyes away from Eskel’s body to glare at him for a second. 
> 
> “As a matter of fact I am, and I am going to take what I want right now,” He moved his fingers in a come here motion, watching as Eskel grinned and dropped himself into the water and started to swim over to him. “I would like a kiss please,” 
> 
> “Hmm, it’ll cost you,” Eskel whispered against his lips and Jaskier hummed before he moved closer and closed his eyes. Jaskier moved his arms to wrap them around Eskel’s neck, pulling his Wolf closer to him as they kissed. 
> 
> As they pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Eskel’s neck he smiled, “I’d pay anything for you,” He whispered back and Eskel just grinned before pulling Jaskier into his lap


End file.
